


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, gray being protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juvia has caught a cold, and Gray feels responsible for it. He now tries to ease her pain in any way possible, but staying next to her isn't going to help her much...





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Gray and Juvia are together at this point in the fic.

"Hpciu!" Juvia sneezed while hugging the ice mage the way she did daily(that's an understatement, more like the way she did each moment). He gazed down at her, worried:

"Have you caught a cold?" He frowned, tensing up under Juvia's grip. The blue-haired held his arm tightly and looked up at him with teary, loving eyes.   


"Is Gray-sama worried about me?!" The water mage sneezed again, but remained in high spirits nonetheless.

On the other hand, Gray was really concerned (not that he would ever admit that out loud). He realised that right now, Juvia was clinging to someone whose body temperature was below 30 degrees celsius, which was clearly unhealthy in her current state. Moreover, he started to be aware of how warm juvia actually was, hotter than usual. Without hesitating, he placed a hand on Juvia's forehead and let out a deep sigh.

"As I thought. You have a fever."   


"Gray-sama is touching meee! What do I do?!" The woman squealed, as if she couldn't hear Gray's words. However, his decisive glare stopped her rambles as he told her: "not good. You need to rest."

"Eh?" Juvia blinked before shaking her head vigorously. "If Juvia rests now, Gray-sama will leave her again!" She looked at him fiercely, although she felt light-headed because of her rash behaviour. 

Gray remembered with not little guilt that he had left juvia alone for half an year for what he thought was a noble cause. Afterwards, he found out from lucy that j

Juvia caught a bad cold in her eternal rain during his absence, and had been feeling a strong dislike towards colds ever since. Right now, it was obviously his fault again. Why else would she catch a cold but because he was freezing?! After all, she did spend her whole days in his presence, so something like this was imminent. And what *he* did was give her the cold shoulder. Even after admitting his feelings, he would still "be an ass about it", as Gajeel would have put it. But she was there nonetheless, always cheerful, always caring. It honestly made him happy, but with her cold right now, standing next to him was bad.

"Juvia." Gray repeated. "Can you please let go of my arm?" She looked up to him with sad eyes, loosening her grip. Her look pained him, sending throbs to his heart.   


"Did Juvia make Gray-sama mad?" She whispered, letting go of his arm reluctantly. Unable to take her sadness anymore, Gray grabbed her hand: "no." He blushed and looked away. He didn't need to look at her to know how happy she was. "We need to get your temperature down." He added.   


"There's no way Juvia's body won't be hot if Gray-sama is holding her!" The water mage reminded him, smiling widely. The ice mage sighed once again before starting his usual routine: he stripped off his shirt, but this time, it was so that he could place it on juvia's shoulders. Gray buttoned up only the first button around the woman's neck to make sure it would stay there properly before looking up at her. 

At this point in time, however, she had completely lost it, as she was blabbering nonsensical things with her face flushed. 

He could distinguish her saying: "Gray-sama, that's too early... Kids... No, first marriage... Or maybe a few dates?!" Once again, Gray placed his ice-cold hand over her forehead, tsking in disapprovement: something needed to be done sooner rather than later.   


"Juvia." The way he called her name finally brought her feet back on earth. "Are you cold right now?" He sounded so serious that she finally stopped messing around and tilted her head, unsure whether to tell him the worrying truth or not. She glanced at his stoic figure as she let out through her shaking teeth: 

"A-a little."   


It was soon after that her body started shaking too. Scared, Gray rushed over the other side of the guild to call Natsu and ask for his assistance. The flame mage looked weirded out as he got dragged to a shivering Juvia and asked to light up a fire.

  
"Sure, but why?" He asked still not comprehending the situation.   


"Because Juvia's sick!" Gray answered, tapping his foot impatiently.   


"You too?" Natsu turned to the blue-haired woman, frowning. "Lucy came down with the flu yesterday, too. She spent all the day in bed, asking me to bring her ice!" He shivered at the sheer memory of it.   


"Oh." Was all Juvia let out, getting closer to the fire and rubbing her hands together. Gray looked at her warming up, wishing he could help her by cuddling her up in his arms, but he knew he could never warm her up that way and had to refrain himself.

"Oi, Juvia, what's wrong?" He heard Natsu and snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the previously-mentioned woman, who was now laying passed out in Natsu's arms. He wanted to rush over and take her, but was aware that his cold body could only ever make the situation worse.   


"Let's take her to Polyruska-san." Gray decided, his face displaying worry. 

They both rushed to her office, where they were met with the usually grumpy old woman who reluctantly let them in. However, before she could start nagging, Gray bowed deeply and asked her: 

"Please, look after Juvia." Polyruska's eyes narrowed before she nodded and made a sign for Natsu to let her rest on the bed.   


Gray stayed and watched over Juvia the whole time while the nurse did her job, wishing he could do something: hold her hand, warm her up, anything! However, all he could do was stand there, next to her, watching the woman he loved huff and sweat in pain. It made his art ache and never had he wished so much he wouldn't be so cold.   


"Her fever's gone down, she should wake up soon." The old woman announced after what seemed like hours of agony for Gray. 

He got closer to her, leaning over her bed to whisper something in her ear after Polyruska left the two of them alone behind the curtains: "please, get well soon!"   


At his words, Juvia's body let out a little "mhm" as she smiled, content. Gray watched over her, smiling too as he indulged himself the pleasure to track his fingers down her cheek. Her body temperature had gone down considerably, he noticed.   


However, it wasn't until an hour later that the woman woke up, slowly blinking the sleepiness away. She looked around confused, taking time to remember where she was before noticing Gray, who was still watching her with worry.   


"Hey." He muttered, not wanting to startle her. Juvia got up sleepily, sensing each and every muscle of her body throb as she was making an attempt to move. 

"Don't strain yourself." Gray added, placing a hand gently on her shoulder to push her down. However, Juvia ignored it and made her way to where the ice mage was in order to place her hands around his neck and nestle up in his arms, leaning her head against his bare chest, making his eyes widen in surprise as an interior war began within him: a part of Gray wanted to tell her that she was sick and she should get away, but that part was soon swallowed up by the one who dared him to bring her closer, to hug her back, to kiss and love her. He blushed slightly as he placed a hand on her back and kissed her forehead.   


"Looks like your fever is gone." He commented. Juvia's warm smile melted away all the worry and doubt he still felt. The woman nodded. 

"Yes. Thank you, Gray-sama." This last few words woke up the guilt inside him as his grip on her back loosened and he looked down.   


"Don't thank me! It's my fault you're like that in the first place..." He let out through gritted teeth.   


Juvia looked at him, blinking confused before she shook her head. "Oh no, it's Juvia's fault. A few days ago, she went with Lucy-san to an aquapark, but she ate too much ice-cream and didn't dry herself up properly."   


Gray looked at her in disbelief as she added: "it could never be Gray-sama's fault."   


"But..." Gray looked at his chest as he muttered: "I'm cold, so I thought..."   


"Gray-sama isn't cold." Juvia smiled warmly, moving one of her hands to gray's chest. "He's so very warm right here." She stopped her hand on his heart, looking up at him with clear, honest eyes, before she chuckled. "And if you ever feel cold" she added, "I can warm you up."   


Gray was amazed when she drew even closer to him, hugging him tight. He could have sworn she actually sent warmth in his body if he knew that wasn't impossible. But then again, Juvia managed enough impossible things that this wouldn't have been surprising.

As the guilt in him faded away, he buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head gently, whispering: "you really are something else, you know that?" 'I love you.' He blushed at the simple thought and decided now wasn't the time to let it out.   


The woman smiled knowingly, as if she peeked in his head. It was all going well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I love Gruvia, but they're a bit harder to write than NaLu. Hope I did an ok job!  
> Let me know what you think:)


End file.
